


Dancing Skeletons

by OliverHenryGryst



Series: The Dance of Death [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, dark fantasy - Fandom, dark romance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety, Character Death, Character building, Dark Fantasy, Death, Depression, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Hopeful, Life - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Worldbuilding, fashion ghosts, happiness, skeleton with beak masks, skeleton with vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverHenryGryst/pseuds/OliverHenryGryst
Summary: The life of a biological skeleton hybrid made of plants and bones. Dancing the morbid song of life . Will he in the end defeat his depression.Two new friends a fallen Celestial, and a Demon with no evil deed
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Dance of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050758





	1. The Dance

Bones tangled in vines withering with every movement. You will find these mysterious creatures roaming around this ghost town. A forgotten town left to abandoned hope. Casper is one of the skeletons in this dreary town called Hope. Hope, a false name.

Casper has muted green vines that highlight his features, contrast with his bleach white bones. Sunken abysmal eyes that are a void of darkness. His vines contract and ripple with every movement, that gives a sense of muscles. He can access his senses through his vines. The only sense of livelihood is his wavy chin length sky blue hair. Hair that seems to blow even without the gentle touch of the icy wind. His sleek black leather jacket, black jeans, and smooth black boots are what brings comfort. 

Casper stares out into the bleak grey sky that looms over Hope blocking out even a single ray of sunlight. He wonders whether a ray of sunlight will ever shine. What cruel joke is being played to call such a miserable town Hope. A word that's long forgotten to these skeleton hearts. Hearts green with envy. Envy towards those who have light shining on them. These morbid thoughts always dangle around Casper. Casper does not know what he wants or how he feels. He is dead as a leafless tree in winter, stripped of any feelings or purpose.

This has been going on for all eighteen years of his life until one day out of nowhere something changed. An alien feeling. What could it be? Whatever it was Casper felt the need to search for it. Was it hope or was it a lie. Who knows, what matters is Casper is leaving Hope to follow this feeling.

Time is endless as he walks along the desolate trail. How long? Days? weeks? Casper spots a sparkle, a glint of hope. In the distance what he saw was Midnight, the city of stars. Celestials fallen from the sky gather in this town providing wisdom and heart to the misfits who pass by. Could this be what Casper is searching for. Is this where his feelings lead him. Or is this yet another false hope. No he refuses to believe this is false. In his dark abysmal eyes this is real.   
The celestials are beings covered in brilliant stars with a bright emblem on their shoulder representing their house, their eye colour changing with their feelings. Five houses exist in the celestial realm, the realm which these beings were banished from. The water Aquarius, the fire Wrath, the air Lucy, the earth Rick, and chaos Zeke, these are the five celestial houses.

The city is a dazzling place full of colour and twinkling lights, the radiance of celestials was an indescribable sight, it was like witnessing a thousand milky ways at once. The buildings towered over Casper touching the sky. Casper was in awe of this place. The intricate sculptures complemented the abstract parts of the towering buildings, it was as if an explosion of colour and light was frozen in time. All lights in buildings were off the only radiance of light shined from the countless celestials. 

Casper continued on until he found a place for food. Cake was the first thought when he entered the warm welcoming café. The taste of cake when served was exquisite, it was as soft as the hue of a waxing moon, and delightful as a hopsyhock dance. It brings back memories of when his mother used to teach him that bizarre dance. A bizarre yet traditional dance with intricate moves that needed to be consistent with the harmony's of violins, cellos, and drums. It was a beautiful dance for the living. 

Casper never felt this happiness in a while. Someone chuckles behind him. Stunned out of this trance he turned around to see a shadow wavering a few meters away. The shadow was not a malevolent one. Not like you would see associated with demons in the town of Dusk, an unforgivable town brimming with evil spirits. No this shadow was mischievous in a friendly way. It eyes sparkling red, two shining rubies in a withering void of darkness.

The shadow seems to dance tenderly towards Casper full of curiosity. It's not uncommon of demons to be here in Midnight for this place welcomes all misfits.   
"Good food, tasty as a pure hearted soul, haha. Call me Crowley I'm a demon from Dusk. And you my skeleton friend?"  
"Casper," says Casper bewildered at this strange shadow demon named Crowley. He noticed his hair was as ruby red as his mischievous eyes. His black claws dance on the table as he starred at Casper.   
"You have red hair,"  
"Yours is blue, suits nicely. Do you need a guide, I come here often so I know the place well."  
"Sure I would like that."  
"Then let's dance through Midnight." Crowley says holding his clawed hand out.   
Casper tenderly reaches for it, uncertain. He takes a breath closed his eyes and took hold of Crowley's warm welcoming hand. His skin as soft as a cloud, yet he looks as strong as a fierce dragon. His slightly toned muscles ripple with every movement, as Crowley waltzes through town as a guide for Casper showing all sorts of marvels. This lasted till the chime of midnight.

They stopped at this beautiful garden, indescribable flowers blooming at the peak of night. They looked up into the dancing starry sky. A dazzling sky full of light and hope. Bewildered Casper feels a tear roll down. This happiness, was this what he was looking for. Crowley looks at him with his warm ruby eyes and gives a reassuring smile. A smile that says you are ok now, you're not alone anymore. 


	2. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake a banished celestial.

Casper wakes up to a whimsical morning. A morning bright with the future, yesterday was a journey, now is a moment and the future is infinite. He hears his mother faintly whisper to him but he can't make out what it is. He stares in the mirror, his sunken eyes a void of hopelessness, yet a faint flicker of light seems to probe the darkness, looking for a way out. Then it's gone. Was it Casper's imagination? He shakes his head and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. The water trickles down his vines, droplets glinting in the morning light. Light seems to be endless here, even in the morning. The outside is dazzling with colours reflecting off the towers and celestials. A vibrant rainbow replacing the cool navy blue of the the night sky. The room was nice and comfy, it was sleek and modern the bed soft to the touch, the contrast of white and light hues mixed well with the sunlight, the black wall behind the bed complemented the room. 

Casper goes down the elevator for breakfast. The breakfast was forbidden fruit and fruit of stars, food that can only be grown in the celestial realm. Tasting a sweet dream, a melody of life at it's wildest moment. the fruit filled Casper with warmth and gave him the energy to go outside. Crowley mentioned that one of his friends Jake a celestial being from house Zeke would be a good tour guide for some of the more secret areas of this town that not many know about. Jake is apparently cunning and clever and loves to learn about the wonders of the world. He was banished for reading a forbidden book of death written by the first demon king who resurrected himself. Casper was interested by this story and wanted to learn more about the town.

"I see you have come in time, I was wondering if you would showup, Crowley says you are an interesting person. Tell me a secret and I'll show mine." Jake says playful his eyes a golden honey colour.

"I know where the sacred key of hearts is," 

"Oh. How devilish, welcome aboard. Friend," Jake says hugging Casper. A strange sensation to be hugged by a celestial, electricity crawled up his vines. Casper didn't know what to do, everyone is so friendly and welcoming that it bewilders Casper. 

Without further ado Jake lividly hums as he walks with Casper to the secret location, a secret that not many beings know of. Casper silently follows feeling butterflies flutter in his belly. He watches as one flutters out and onto a nearby flower shaped like a miniature dragon face. Casper noticed that the emblem of Zeke was on one of the nearby boulders, a shallow pond connected by the gentle flow of water. With grace its direction moulded by the impenetrable boulders. Could this be an imitation of the garden of chaos. A sacred garden in the celestial realm. 

" I present the garden of chaos, feast your eyes on this beauty, a secret you must keep," 

"How?" 

"yours truly, me, by my hand I command all elements to merge in a beautiful picture. The details are always important, this is an exact replica after all," Jake says proudly his eyes now Purple. 

Casper glances at the path of fire plants, plants blazing with a cool fury. The bank of fog, and the exotic plants shaped like animal faces, and there standing proudly at the centre of attention is the tree of chaos a glorious tree radiant with colour of the rainbow. the wind tenderly dances with the falling blossoms. Its a rainbow blossom tree.

"wow..." Casper says staring at every detail, taking it all in.

The air sweet and spicy with the fragrance of the plants, and perfect temperature for his vines. He inhales it in and lies down under the rainbow blossom tree. He could lie there for ages. 

"Thank you Jake," Casper says beaming. 

"My treat, so about this key, how did you hear of it," 

"A vision, I have them sometimes, it can be the past or the future, they just happen. has been since I first arrived at Hope," 

"Figured you came from Hope, probably the first to come here. what made you come over here,"

"Just a feeling, a call I would say," 

"A call huh. So where could I find this key of hearts," 

"I'm not to sure just remember seeing this forest and a cave shaped like a heart with this weird writing on it, and then the image of a key shaped like a broken heart. I figure someone would need the other half first to make it whole," 

"It's the cave of sirens, it's ten days walk from here. That key is sacred, would be interesting to find out what it will do," Jake looks up at the sky his eye colour honey, "Ok let's get going there's a fun harvest on tonight, Crowley is joining us." 

"cool, Harvest sounds fun. Crowley Is interesting,"

"Yeah he is, a demon with not an evil deed, hard to think how he became one,"

"no evil deed by him, even I have done some bad stuff."

"demon's don't do bad things, they are the hounds of evil, they reach no limits to get what they want, but no not Crowley he's different , he's more neutral. The only way to become a demon is if you done something evil. so it's an enigma why he is one. That's why he comes here so often cause like the rest of us he's a misfit."

"sounds tough, I hope everything goes well for him" 

"don't worry Crowley will be fine," They look up at the sky for a while longer, at the wispy clouds and the soft blue sky, before they leave. 


	3. Harvest Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Harvest Festival.

The harvest festival is nothing to what Casper expected, he stares at the multiple rows of stalls all in the centre of this wide area with a beautiful lake reflecting the soft glow of the full moon. A nearby fountain bubbles peacefully at the centre of a few tables and seats. Surrounding this area is a garden of white, navy, and black roses. The personification of youth, mystery, and death. This is what the Harvest Festival celebrates. Why would Celestials celebrate these three things? The celestials are mysterious beings full of wonder, their youth never changes through eternity, and death is what most long for, to escape their eternal prison. Eternity can get boring, and celestials find that they mostly have learnt all there is. They long for purpose and seek the unknown, just to make the eternity less painful. So when you go to a Harvest festival this is the time you will witness a Celestials liveliness. 

Jake and Casper wait near the lake for Crowley who arrives with opaque donuts that sparkled with golden stardust. He does a dance before splitting one of the donuts in half and hands one to Casper, as he takes a bite from his half he grins at Casper. Casper shyly smiles back, still bewildered by the demons shadowy appearance. Crowley puts his shades on hiding his sparkling ruby eyes. Jake grabs a donut and gobbles it down licking his fingers clean, Casper's eyes glow a light white hue as he savours the taste of the delicious donut. the dough was fluffy and warm, and the star dust was explosive with spice and flavour. The taste resemble chilli and chocolate with cinnamon. 

"donut good?"

"yeah its delicious," Casper beams.

"can we go now there is lots to see," Jake says testily, growing impatient. 

"what's the rush? have you heard of the demon the star boy and Mr skeleton walk into a bar?" says reading from a book of terrible jokes

"ha ha funny, now can we go I would like to buy this rare book." Jake says rolling his eyes a chartreuse colour. Crowley throws the book away. Jake gets up and helps Casper up who picks the book up without a care in the world what his friends think. Perhaps too early to call friends but close acquaintances. 

"of course my prince," Crowley says with a bow.

The trio wander around to one of the book stalls where Jake goes to buy his rare book of dream crystals. Crowley points out one of the celestials wearing a cat masquerade mask, black with gold embroidery, then throws his shades off in a dramatic way. He asks the person about the mask then swiftly glides towards the masquerade stall leaving Casper to chase after him. Crowley buys himself a pure white mask with glossy black embroidery, and silver glitter sparkling in the moonlight. His eyes contrast with the white bringing them out in a bright shining red. He hands Jake a navy one and Casper a black one, the navy had white embroidery, and gold glittering stars, the Black one this time had bright Blue embroidery with glittering tear drops on one side. they compliment each other on how well the masks suit before they move on. 

The smell of books in the book stalls smelt like his home library alive with the smell of dust and that musty smell from old book pages, the ink scribbled neatly, the hieroglyphs run vertically down the pages. Like columns from Rome, pillars of history written in dark squid ink. Strangely Casper could not read the hieroglyphs, he could only make out the word waltz and dead. intrigued Casper buys the book and finds a book on ancient hieroglyphs with some matching glyphs to the ones in the book and buys that one. Casper loves learning ancient language, the language of the dead is morbidly fascinating he would occasionally think. With his nose buried in the book he feels a shadowy presence peer over his shoulder staring with ruby eyes brimmed with curiosity. 

"you found one of the skeleton books. Hey star boy check out what Mr. skeleton found. Ouch that's not nice," Crowley rubs his head where the book hit him, thrown from Jake, who quickly bends down and scopes the book up cradling it like a baby. 

"call me star boy and I'll throw a rock,"

"you Ok dude, you could have let it fly through you right, so why let it hit you."

"cause he felt like it, mostly he's a tease so don't mind him He'll be fine. Right?"

"sure hahaha,"

"laugh away, gosh you can be annoying, still I love you mate." Jake says and messes Crowley's hair.

"how do I look," 

"it's an improvement," Casper laughs. They all burst into laughter. Midnight really is full of joy. 

The trio head to the food stalls and order food and drinks. Casper got choc mint a blend of diced chocolate and mint leaves with hot frothy macadamia milk. It tasted smooth and minty a sensation that warms the cold envious heart. Fresh as ice and a nutty coco smell wafted from the cup. Casper breathed it in as if it was his lifeline, and drifted into a dream like state for a moment before Crowley snapped him to reality. Giving him a worried look. Jake mentioned that it was called the milk of dreams. The food ordered was a vegetarian BBQ, diced seasoned tofu, two Portello mushrooms and roasted vegetables seasoned with herbs and spices from a well known exotic celestial garden. it smelt like a campfire, and the taste was like gazing into the sunset, that warm happy feeling. The vegetarian BBQ is said to boost a warriors morale before heading to battle. Crowley and Jake are used to these sensations but Casper living a dull dry life has never felt such sensations in a while. How long has it been, why can't he remember what it feels like, what happened to him to forget such feelings, Casper wonders. Jake looks at Crowley then Casper and indicates at Crowley to say something. Crowley checks in on him and Casper responds that he's at a lost to what he should feel. One word mentioned from Crowley made Casper heart dance. JOY. 

Jake agrees, joy. He sees the question why flicker in Casper's abysmal eyes. So does Crowley, who firmly holds Casper shoulder and pulls him into an embrace. Jake pats Casper's back reassuringly, thinking of things to say for comfort. 

"why, why, why?" Casper says overwhelmed with kindness. 

"Why? Be full of joy for you have friends that care, I don't need to know you that well to care about you, I can tell your an awesome person that has a bright future. Accepting what you have is the first step. You want meaning in life, then let's go on an adventure together, lets find that key and build bonds strong enough to call ourselves brothers. That is my wish as your future friend," Jake announces.

"I believe that together with people that care about you, anything can be accomplished," Crowley looks at Casper and smiles. " I care." 

These words of comfort from two strangers that he just met brings out that flicker of hope in his eyes, a candlelight dancing in the darkness. Can he really accomplish anything with these two, should he join them on an adventure for his vision of a key. Does he deserve joy, or a bright future. Casper is clueless in what to think, that was until a question popped in his head with a definitive answer. 

Does he trust them? 

Yes. 

With that answer whimsical fireworks litter the starry night sky with the gaze of the moon watching down on them. 


	4. Whispering Library of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Library full of history and wonder.

The Whispering Library of Stars is a archive full of history, myths, and fairy tales, for people that lust for knowledge. Books full of wonder and mystery flutter across to other shelves like swooning swallows at the touch of sunrise. Some books are holographic, where with just a gentle touch information will flood out, a broken damn full of knowledge. Filling the room with elegant hieroglyphs and simple pictograms. Other books are audible where old recordings speak to you bringing you into the world of the speaker with just sounds, this can be historical or myths and fairy tales. The most interesting books are the lively ones, books full of life and personality oozing out, these books are hard to capture for they prance and dance as if the books a gazelle. A fast elegant creature. This is what most celestial library's are like however what makes the Whispering Library of Stars different, is its long range of books from forbidden books to tamed books. At least that's what most tourist believe. The truth is the design and architecture of both inside and outside the building is unique compared to other library's. 

A staggering cathedral with towers reaching to the stars, on each tower is an observatory for reading the stars at night, at this spot you can almost hear their whispering songs of delight and mournful cries when they die out. The ceiling of the library is painted navy with gold stars and gold tendril outlines weaving history of each celestial being depicted as harmonious and sorrowful. life and death is evident through these stories, yet a celestial is immortal so how does one die? 

Well when a celestial has done its bidding and finds no feelings in life, no purpose, they enter the void contract where they get permission for a death sentence. The death sentence is carried out by the star killer weapon, a painless obliteration where every particle of a being is scattered throughout cosmos, just what happens with a dead star after it's Supernova. Supernova was once used in a celestial war but was then deemed to dangerous so they banished it out of the celestial realm and can only be used by stars when they are dying, this is the difference between a Star Killer and Supernova. This story is depicted in the centre of the ceiling in vibrant colours. Underneath the centre of the ceiling is a scaled down replica of the roman colosseum where you will find inside desks, chairs and lounges for studying. Vintage gooseneck lily lamps that change to assorted vibrant colours, sit elegantly on the shinning mahogany desks. Tiffany style buffet lamps stand beside white with black trim, Paris crafted mahogany right hand facing chaise. At the very centre is a stage for lectures and performances, of a wide range of topics that can be found in the library. It's a show of knowledge and well thought out research presented before other celestials and beings. This was the colosseum of elegance another unique part of the Whispering Stars Library.

At each of the five corners inside the building there is a quite area, one for holographs, another, for listening to books, and the other three are the divine reading areas. Each divine area has a personality, one is tranquillity, two is the brilliant phoenix, and three is chaos of the heavens. Tranquillity is a beautiful calming area to relax and reflect. A cool mist flows about the outskirts of the corner, a elegant fountain flows over moss ridden rocks, and a tall beautiful celestial tree towers above just touching the grand ceiling. The tree stands tall and brave, the strength of finding peace is important to some celestial. The brilliant phoenix, is a warm cosy place with the everlasting flame burning its brightest. Warm colours dance along the barren wall, giving the blank canvas some sort of life. Celestials come to this corner when they are burning with passion or looking to repark that flame in their twelve hearts. Chaos of heaves, is a grand wall painting that changes stories of life depending on what someone is feeling. The five original celestials born through the big bang created this canvas to record stories that happen then share with someone that's feelings reflect with. On the floor next to the Big Bang canvas is a pond of divination, a dragon garden flower patch, condensed mist that is currently a cube, and the sacred stone with the first glyph the five celestials created written on it "Life", these are all objects that the first five celestials created. Celestials come to this corner when lost and feeling confused, they come here for guidance from their very first ancestors. 

Ancestors, for even though most celestials were once other beings they still look to the first five out of gratitude for without them there would be no life. Zeke house of chaos helped combine water fire air and earth, earth may mean more on the terms of life. Aquarius created liquid, then water for life to thrive. Wrath created fire to destroy for the chance of recreation. Lucy created air and other gasses for the purpose of tranquillity to be appreciated. Rick wanted to see the chance of life in the empty abysmal universe so he created rocks, plants, and animals all for the cycle of life to produce meaning. Every year there's a celebration called the five houses and that to spend the day praying and appreciating the five ancestors, it is a very important day for all celestials, even though some don't prey they still spend the day living the life of what was created by the five houses, their beloved ancestors. 

You can tell the whispering library of stars is important so why is it here with the banished celestials, why not in the celestial realm, because the ancestors didn't want just one library only for their realm. So they built two the exact same, one for their realm, the other for the realm of the lost. The word lost in the universal language has a different meaning, its more appropriately known as a realm where there is life, yet life is all in chaos and without balance. Life in constant fluctuation that everything seems to be lost, so to keep the balance a void is created. The void a mysterious place full of what is not needed in the other realms, the void to fill out the unbalance and give everything sense. That's what the realm of lost translates, all though the void is hard to decipher it's true meaning. What's known is that without the void their is unbalance. 

However when researching the void the word gate and skeleton key keep popping up, and a picture of dancing skeletons is shown through various books where the void is mentioned. so where could this adventure take Casper, he wonders. Crowley and Jake don't seem to care or notice the similarities they are just both eager to research and find a path to this key. They do notice the picture of the dancing skeletons with 17th century beak masks, under this is the word Reaper Village. A picture above that with old-fashioned ghosts wearing high-class Victorian era clothes and posing for a painting, with the town name Fashion Ghosts, they found this in the chapter of 'Siren cave, history to myths'. So, the three plot their destination to Reaper Village then, Fashion Ghost city, to find out if they can find more about the Siren Cave over there. Jake borrows a few major books and holographs, to read on the journey, and Crowley goes and packs gear for the hike. The trio leave Midnight. "

"Goodbye sunshine and rainbows, hello bleak boring trail" Casper thought to himself. 

"Come on it's going to be fun, you have us two, me and Star boy. So you will be fine, trust me," Crowley says nudging Casper, then ruffles his hair.


	5. Reaper Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the wrath of a dragon cheer up a a depressed young boy.

Reaper Grimm is a lonely skeleton boy wearing a beak mask from 17th century with a rusting scythe. He looks morbidly at the scythe then swings it smoothly around his head cleanly cutting his head off. His head plonks on to the ground with a thud, nothing, he feels nothing. Not even the void calling out to him because he is already dead. He can't die no mater how much he yearns for it. Being a lost soul, that can only guide other souls to the void is his curse that he's given up on. If he could just die all his torment would be over, however once dead you can not die again. The soul will just keep on living. Reaper hates skeletons, no he loathes them, he loathes that he is one. He cannot do anything in this form, he cannot sleep, cannot eat, cannot drink. He kicks his head sending it flying then stomps towards where it landed. He stops in his tracks.

"Now why would you go doing that hmm," Crowley says laughing. Jake punches him in the gut shaking his head. Casper just looks dumbfound as he picks the head up. He thought he was depressed. A eleven year old kid just chopped his head off then kicked it. His vines wipe off the dirt extending from his fingers, then he pats the bald head and gently puts it on the kids body. 

"So how's that?"

"Are you a skeleton or a tree? I don't know if I should hate you," Reaper says eyeing Casper cautiously. 

"Don't hate me I'm not going to hurt you, I'll be your friend. If that's ok?"

"My friend?

"Yeah," Casper says patting him on the back, Reaper burst out laughing, then hides his face in Casper chest as he starts crying, no tears just a shriek of pain, agony, and loneliness. To hear such words Reaper cries with all his heart for the world to know what torment he's been through and how happy he is now. Casper holds him tight as he cries like this for a while, Jake and Crowley watching. 

"You remind me a lot of my younger brother, whenever he was upset I would tell him a story of a dragon," 

"Can...can... I hear it," Sobs Reaper. Casper nods, and asks Reaper where he wants to sit, he points to his barren home where a tattered lounge and a bed of wilting chrysanthemum. Reaper offers them tea even though he doesn't drink tea, they kindly accept and wait for the brew. A few minutes later everything is set, tea, and biscuits. They all stare at Casper with anticipation. 

" During a raging tempest a glittering turquoise egg the size of a football with intricate patterns shaped in the form of waves. Washes onto the river bank of a lone village called "Sunshine" near the middle of the Crocked Mountains, a superstitious group lives. A wise old man just past the age of a century who has seen plenty in his life, catches his eye on the glittering egg. He stumbles and picks it cautiously up brushing the mud off, surprisingly the egg was as light as a feather. He almost mistook it as a turquoise gem washed up from the Blue Heart a stunning mountain on the edge of the Crocked Mountain range. Until he saw the strange patterns that match the description of a Sea storm dragon egg, the Turquoise Tyrant. Little did he know that this dragon egg was going to change the villagers life forever. 

A few weeks later the dragon egg hatches, and an infant dragon comes scrawling blindly out as blue as the sky at noon. The old man chuckles as he cleans the green goo and other bits off shell off the baby dragon, the infant sneezes a short burst off flame almost singing the mans snow white scruffy beard. The wise man nurtured and cooed the infant day and night till infant no longer.

A couple years have passed and the infant, now proud sky tyrant spreads his glorious wings shading the shrubs and long grass with a dazzling blue hazy light. With a push the dragon roars into the sky stretching his wings as far as the sky could let him. He soars through the crocked mountains looking for a good hunt. He spots a hooded figure cornered by dire wolves, wolves ten times stronger and bigger than normal ones with fangs that can crush bones. The dragon roars and lets out a singing burst of flames scaring the pack away, the hooded figure nods then run off, the last he saw was a staff. The staff was matching the wise old man used to bear with him. The dragon looks back at those fleeting fond memories as he gnaws into a delicate deer barely ceasing his appetite. After the dragons hunger has ceased to gnaw at him, he searches for the old hut he once grew up in. Fire, did he smell fire. He soared over and spotted the hut in flames embers bursting out. He let out a mournful cry fearing for the worst. To late the worst has happened the old man staff was shattered by him as he slowly bled out. His hand reached to the sky toward the dragon and smiled whispering the name "Blue". He closes his eyes in peace as his last shallow breaths left him. The villagers that night heard the roar of the mournful tyrant. A brave villager went to see what was happening and saw the ferocious dragon, the burning hut, and the wise old man. 

From then on the turquoise tyrant was banished from the village. The dragon never felt so lonely. Not even priceless trinkets could bring happiness to the mournful soul. No matter what he did that day always haunted him. He didn't blame the villagers or the wise old man, he blamed himself from straying from home at his young age. 

Decades passed, till the dragon had enough and was about to head back when a hooded figure scrambled into the dark gloomy cave. His lair who dares trespasses what sacred territory he has left. The hooded figure with the same staff as his father. Could it be him, the one he rescued earlier. If so then why does he have his old mans sacred gem. He stole it. This thief was the culprit for everything, he could see it in the mans green malicious eyes brimming with evil. Before he could utter his roaring rage the figure saps his magical energy making him weak. He thanks the dragon for the meal and promises to say hello to the villagers, with that he vanishes from the cave. Full of raging fury the dragon staggers to the blinding entrance, groggy he spreads his wings with as much effort as possible. He launches into the sky and rushes to the village as best he can in his state. 

Late again. The dark wizard torments the villagers giving them terrible nightmares to fight. The dragon breathes in deeply then lets out a bellowing roar. Nothing changes, he tries burning the wizard but the emerald draws it in as energy making the wizard more powerful. A last resort was needed the only way to win this fight is one magic word that means energy absorption. Enclassindora. with that the wizards magic is drawn and all other evil magic in the area to the dragon. Absorbing all he can muster, then with one final push of energy the dragon vanishes becoming the sky. 

From then on the villagers celebrate and worship the dragon that has become the sky. Whenever a storm happens the villagers believed it to be the evil wizard and the glorious sky dragon Blue. This goes on till the dragon becomes a myth and the story is told at bed time. 

My brother always believed the dragon to be alive looking down on the village, that made him happy." 

"That story just makes me more sad, although now I think about it it's more bittersweet, thank you for sharing and trying to cheer me up." says Grimm

"Wow that's one wicked story, where did you come up with that." Crowley ruffles Casper's hair playfully giving him thumbs up. 

"A merchant told me the story from the Crooked mountains." Casper says blushing 

"The dragon did exist it lives on in another realm like this one." States Jake who really enjoyed the story. 

"So do you guys want to see the town," Reaper says more cheerful.


	6. Skeleton Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this tree so special and what would the tree say if it could talk.

Reaper shows Crowley, Jake, and Casper around town, showing his favourite candy shop, Restaurant, and park. Most of all he showed them the sacred skeleton tree, an ancient tree full of history. The light breeze brushes against the dead Red Gum tree. The tree Creaks and groans the rubbing branches giving an effect of grinding bones. Playing a melody from an irritating xylophone. Near the stream of Damned Souls, the water sloshing against the river bank as if hopeless souls are trying to claw their way out. 

"So what's this place?" Crowley asks looking at the surroundings of the barren land scape with only just a lone tree and a river that stretches out to the horizon snaking along the red sand. 

"my favourite place, welcome to the skeleton tree," Beams Reaper. 

"ah music to my ears," 

"I hate skeletons, the only reason I like this tree is due to its unfathomable history," 

"I know the history of this tree indeed I do as clear as day. my son planted this seed during his let's say life journey experience." States Jake with a hint of pride.

"wahhhh you had a son this is new starboy, or should I say star..." 

"don't you dare. Besides It's not as if I knew him that much, I died when he was just a baby. I just know that this is the tree he planted as a offering to the Damned souls, so they would have something to witness as they cross by." a single tear glitters down jakes cheek, sombrely smiles. 

"that's sad, do you want to talk about it," Reaper asks innocently. 

"you don't have to, I know how hard it is to lose someone, I lost my brother." 

"thanks Crowley, yeah Reaper I do want to talk about it. Casper I will need your help," 

"what for?" 

"well to tell a story of course," states Jake as if it was obvious. Jake sees Casers confusion and whispers something to him. Casper shakes his head. "fine I guess I'll tell the story, if I can't convince you I'll just have to tell it myself."

"sorry it's just to soon for me to talk about that," 

"what's wrong," pipe up Reaper.

"Jake wanted me to talk about something I told him on our walk here."

"oh it's about that, yeah that's tough," 

"It will help with me telling the story," Jake try's to encourage, Casper shakes his head sorrowful, not in front of the kid his abysmal eyes say. 

"is it bad?"

"it's about his friend who passed away there was this tree they played around that looks like this. Anyway my story is going to be hard to talk about, or I could tell you some good stuff about the trees life. I studied it very clearly. In return you have to tell me something Reaper, that is why did your people stop dancing and why the tree is called the skeleton tree. For what I found it was called Karra by the Kaurna people, who used it for medicinal properties like coughs and colds." 

"you said it was an offering to the souls, why?" 

Why indeed? Is it because this very type of tree saved his sons life once, by using the sap to heal his wounds after a fight with his shadow self. The tree then healed his soul, as he sat under it listening to the life around him. So when he eventually fell into death's grace he came across this miserable town and the dreadful river, he decided to bring a little life by planting this seed that was precious to him. Then with hope he continued on his journey. So how did this tree come to be the skeleton tree. 

If trees could talk. Then this would be the story of a lone Red Gum next to the river of Damned Souls. Jake tells the story and everyone sits quietly, listening to every word. 

It starts off with a seed being planted, the first sprouts of leaves welcome the touch of endless sunshine. Everything was quiet for a while. No birds, No insects, nothing just the still breeze and the beating sun. The slosh of water nearby will be peaceful, sometimes it will just be disturbing knowing that this all there is. 

A curious person sits under the tree starts coughing and then reaches for one of the new leaves crushing it in their hand and breathe the scent in. The next day they come and sits down in the shade relishing in the peace and quite, the tree starts to feel pride. Pride that there is someone who appreciates the lone Red Gum. before the tree knows it more people come over they start to chat and laugh under its cool shade. Their laughter was like music to the tree, and rustles leaves in pride. When the trees limbs fall off they will light the dead limbs on fire and sit around the fire telling stories. When the tree bleeds they will use the sap for their own wounds, when the tree grows new leaves they will use some for the oil to cure coughs and colds. All this gives pride not shame for the tree feels useful and not alone, the tree feels like the people are the Karra friends. 

One day as a joke one of the people started dancing to one of the camp fire songs that the would occasionally sing, the wind started dancing and the trees limbs started swaying. Everything seemed to dance in harmony. The people felt this connection and from then on they started dancing around the tree with the wind. It took a while for the song and dancing to sync with each other. eventually they got the right movements. When everyone started dancing together the tree felt the life energy within itself boost up and a bit expel to others all glowing together. They accidentally created the dance of life. For the first time the people who were actually skeletons felt more alive than ever. So every year the exact time at the tree they would dance to the song of life. 

However a sickness appeared in the tree and eventually leaves grew yellow from their greyish green eventually dying off leaving the tree bare as a skeleton. So the people stopped dancing around it and fell into depression, fearing they will get sick they started wearing beak masks. They named the tree skeleton tree after it's death. 

"You mentioned the song of life what does it do?" Reaper asks curiously.

"It's a forgotten dance that allows spirits to witness life for a moment. People in other realities do it to summon spirits,"

"other realities?"

"yeah it's complicated. I can't talk about it, there's a spell that makes me not able to talk much in detail about it," 

"Wow so this is just sad, the tree must feel really lonely," Crowley says patting the tree. 

"It will be ok." Casper says "That's just what happens."

" We stopped dancing because it died, and everyone feels like it would upset the ancestors to dance around the dead tree. We call it the skeleton tree because it's as bare as a skeleton and makes the same noise a skeleton does." Explains Reaper.

"Thank you that clears up a lot for me," 

They all sit in silence, Reaper asks what they are doing next and they tell him they are heading to the city of Fashion Ghosts. Reaper asks if he can tag and the the three agree to letting him join. They leave the town after saying goodbye to the skeleton tree wondering if someone will ever dance around the tree again. Off to the bridge of regrets along the endless river of Damned souls.


	7. Dance of Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Crowley do to become a demon?

"Why is Crowley so different from these apparent evil demons, apparently he has done no evil so why is he a demon in the first place?" Wonders Casper. As if reading his thoughts Crowley winks and gives a mischief look his sparkling eyes telling Casper a magician never reveals it's secrets. Casper yearns to know more about Crowley so later that night when they are alone under the midnight blue sky with just the waxing moon shinning upon them he asks. Crowley looks deeply into his abysmal eyes touches his tangled vine hand one vine trying to wrap around his hand but seeps into the black smoke. Crowley retracts his hand and his beautiful ruby eyes dart away, his averted gaze urges Casper to reach out and pat Crowley's soft shadowy back. His muscles tense, hardening under his cool bones scraping softly against the skin, his vines retracting and expanding with every caress against Crowley's back, soothing him. He relaxes allowing Casper's calm touch. his chest starts to heave and then he breathes in for four then out for four calming down.

"sorry, it just hurts is all. I swear it wasn't me that did it. I didn't kill him. It was the fruit." Crowley starts to cry. Casper holds him tight. 

"it's not your fault everything is ok."

"you don't understand though. Of course you don't you haven't lived my life, you haven't been banished from the sky realm to the demon realm. all because of picking the wrong stupid fruit to help cure my depressed friend who's been using Acksedufer to escape. The fruit was meant to help lift him up out of the darkness. It was supposed to help him find purpose, the fruit was rotten to it's core. For that I was condemned to be a demon for all eternity. Just for a simple deadly mistake!" Crowley shouts angry at everything, mostly himself. 

That cursed Acksedufer the universal word for the mad dance. the only way to stop addiction is by eating the fruit of the whispering pear of tranquillity. How does one die from such a fruit it was not because the fruit was rotten it's the dosage, only one drop stops the addiction Crowley gave Isaack a whole berry. This put Isaak into a deep coma where he could not wake up, an endless sleep. Who is Isaack?

Let's start at the begging. The sky realm is a divine place where all good belongs. Twins were born by a angelic being on a fateful night with a bright promise for the future. What the angles did not know was that these twins are the spawn of mischief causing a riot in the peaceful heavens. as they grew older they learnt that there are consequences so they calmed down and stopped causing trouble. They explored the Sky Realm.

Their favourite spot was the sky Island of Tranquillity. Isaack and Crowley would bathe in the holy water produced by the waterfall of peace into the calm deep pond. The water was at just the right temperature with the view of clouds that stretch across the sky, tendrils of clouds clawed up the edges of the island. The divine bird's would sing a delightful song just for the two as they chillout. They would rest next to the pond under the shade of golden elm trees, casting a golden green hue onto them from the glorious light of a star. There are many stars in the sky realm creating a brilliant light onto the glorious floating islands. The sky realm has six stars, and one hundred and seventy eight islands. You would only find Crowley and his twin brother Isaack on the Island of Tranquillity. 

A decade passes and Crowley starts getting bored. They head out looking for something to do and stumble across a bizarre tree with a blue tubular flower with two petals joined atop and bottom petals free at the end of the 1 inch tube, pink dots splattered the inside. the flower resembles a inside out umbrella, with a sweet fruity aroma. When the flower and leaves are cooked they secrete a creamy white oil with blue specks. They tried some of the white oil on their tongue. It took a few minutes then everything changed. They created Acksedufer, a hallucinogenic. 

The trip was very bizarre and ended them in dancing together, with bullets of sweat dropping down. The first changes was the colours around them became more vibrant. All colour seemed to evaporate except for where they were standing, even the eternal daylight was bleak and grey. All except for where they stand. Smoke appears as a door nearby, they push the door open gently and peer into the endless night. Falling, no floating down. Enchanting music plays from the strange creatures. A ghostly figure starts dancing around them with a deer for a head, octopus arms and hawk legs, dragonfly wings appear on its back and the creature starts flying in circles above them. Terrified they run and fall into a bottomless pit where they fall and fall and till they unsubmerged from a bubble of water. confused they are in moss ridden cave with six giant beating hearts in the centre. In a blink of an eye they find themselves in a void of nothing, just a blank canvas. They walk until they find a gallery featuring different beings dancing, with a bang the paintings are no more, they chase to the sound and find another door. They open the door and find all the creatures from the painting dancing together. Everyone danced for what seemed like eternity to enchanting music. Eventually they closed their eyes from exhaustion and opened to find it was morning. Isaack and Crowley never felt so full of life. It was overwhelming. The twins knew they had to have more, and more they did have. It became an addiction. 

When Crowley noticed that there was one heart left in the visions, he started getting concerned about what they were taking and tried to take a brake from Acksedufer. It was hard, he started vomiting, shaking, and sweating till he couldn't help himself anymore. In a haste to hallucinate he grabbed the fruit of the tree which was close to a Blackberry fruit. He stopped squeezed a drop onto his finger then licked it. How long did he sleep for days, nights, weeks. His body felt so groggy as if wrapped in a warm heavy blanket, he didn't want to move. Eventually he got the energy to move. It took a few hours to realise he didn't feel the need to hallucinate, he still felt cold and shivered slightly. He felt better though, better than he felt since taking Ackserdufer. He figured to go find the berries, he was so out of it he forgot what and where the berries came from. An image of a blackberry or a similar berry flashes in Crowley mind. He found the berry after days of searching it was on a branch of the plant they made Acksedufer from. Excited he gave his brother the berry. It was to late when he realised that he should have only give just a drop, his brother ate the entire berry. Now his brother is under an endless trance like sleep unable to do anything. 

"One of the supreme beings found out and banished us to the demon realm, that's how I became a demon. Hope your happy..." Crowley says sourly. This pains Casper seeing how hurt he is. He never wanted him to be upset. He Just wants to be a good supportive friend but instead he seems to have made Jake and Crowley upset with him.

"I'm sorry." Casper says then leaves. Hearing Crowley start crying. 

"I'm sorry, please stay," says Crowley grabbing Casper's cold hand, his ruby eyes pleading, " I don't want to be alone at the moment."


End file.
